


Out of the Depths

by Jormus



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Character Study, Dark Magic, Dehumanization, Family, Found Family, Gen, Gumm-Gumms, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Killahead Bridge, Minor Character Death, Speciesism, Tragedy with a happy ending, friends - Freeform, pyrobligst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: A series of short stories exploring how Aaarrrgghh became the troll he is.





	1. Champion

Aarghaumont stared curiously at the strange troll standing beside Queen Usurna. He had been introduced as a visiting ambassador from another tribe, a rarity. Visitors were seldom seen in the Krubera Mines. Both because of the crushing depths and darkness and the reclusive nature of the Krubera Trolls themselves. His tall lithe form and rough red stone was a stark contrast to the smooth hides and sturdy powerful build of the Krubera.

As he inched closer to get a better look the Queen noticed his staring and made a little shooing motion.

“Go back to the others Aarghaumont,” She said.

Aarghaumont lowered his head meekly and did as he was told.

Today was one of their festivals. Currently Aarghaumont, Monty as his friends called him, and the other whelps were participating in some simple contests of strength, speed, and cunning. In a few minutes they would start a round of Pyrobligst. There were only five whelps old enough to participate, so the match was three against two in the other side’s favor. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, he was determined to make a good showing. Aarghaumont whispered his plan to his partner as they bumped horns. The other troll, Xantner, grinned and nodded. This would be fun.

The two turned and faced their opponents. They slammed their fists into the ground and roared in a friendly version of the traditional war dance. The match began.

Using his substantial strength Aarghaumont loosed a stone slab from the arena and flung it toward their charging opponents. The three trolls’ eyes widened and they scrambled out of the way of the large projectile. While they were distracted Xantner got the ball and slammed it into the crystalline spout in the center of the arena that served as their goal. Xantner and Aarghaumont bumped fists and roared. His eyes drifted up to the crowd and he saw a huge troll with a braided black mane waving back at him. His heart soared. His Mother had made it back from her mission in time for the game! His smile widened. Aarghaumont didn’t allow himself to be distracted for long though and he turned his attention back to their opponents. The other whelps were scowling. It would be harder after this.

Sure enough as soon as the ball appeared two of the whelps from the other team, Tumnen and Nix, began a joint attack on Aarghaumont. As he snarled and swiped at one, the other went for his legs. Aarghaumont was forced to take several steps back to regain his balance. There was a flash of red light. The other team had scored. He reached up and caught Nix who was now on his back by the scruff and threw her with a roar, charging forward to join Xantner.

“We have to stick together,” He growled softly to Xantner. “I’m going to get the ball and pretend to pass it off to you. Keep them distracted.”

His teammate nodded.

The plan worked well. With Xantner’s smaller size and faster speed, their opponents bought the ruse and were after him in a flash. Aarghaumont made a big show of sticking close to him and slamming into the pursuers. With all the spinning and jostling they didn’t notice he had the ball until he turned away and made a beeline for the goal. They quickly pulled away from Xantner and attempted to cut him off but it was too late. Aarghaumont roared as he slammed the ball home.

It was now two to one in their favor, but it was too early in the game to make any predictions.

The ball shot up in the air directly in the middle of the whelps. Aarghaumont ignored the ball and rushed the other two whelps that were going for it. Tumnen pealed out of the way with a yelp, but Nix met him head on. Aarghaumont’s vision jarred from the force of the collision. Nix was worse off; as Aarghaumont watched her she went cross eyed for a moment, wobbling unsteadily before collapsing. Aarghaumont felt a twinge of concern and leaned forward to sniff her. There was a flash of green light signaling another point for Xantner and him.

Aarghaumont was waved off by one of the adult Kruberas as she picked up the whelp and carried her to the sidelines to recover. The match continued.

Aarghaumont’s head ached as he slammed into Tumnen. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Xantner fighting off the other whelp Yuor. Xantner curled around the ball and started rolling quickly around the arena. Aarghaumont felt a surge of pride for his friend. That move took time to master on a flat surface.

That moment of distraction cost him. Aarghaumont was slammed into the ground hard, his vision flashed black. He came back to with Xantner and one of the referees standing over him.

“Wha… What happened?”

“Tumnen body slammed you while you were distracted,” Xantner told him. “Can you get up?”

Aarghaumont wasn’t sure. He grit his teeth and struggled upright with a growl. The world swam for a second and Xantner steadied him.

“I will keep playing,” He told the referee.

She nodded and walked out of the arena.

The ball shot into the air and as they started toward it Aarghaumont stumbled and nearly collapsed. Xantner started to turn toward him, but Aarghaumont shook his head. The movement made his vision swim a little.

“Go,” He growled.

Xantner nodded and pursed Tumnen who now had the ball. Aarghaumont took several deep breaths and tried to stop the tremors in his body. He needed to recover before he could play at full strength again. Unfortunately that would require time they didn’t have and he wasn’t about to let them lose. He needed to shift his tactics. He raised his eyes up to the weapons hung at various points around the arena. There was a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes. Aarghaumont whirled around just in time to see as well as hear Tumnen and Yuor roar in triumph. Xantner was close to them ears lowered and breathing hard.

Aarghaumont growled. He would have to act fast. He caught Xantner’s eyes and held his gaze for a moment, hoping to convey that he was working on a plan. Xantner nodded slowly, brows furrowed, and turned back toward their opponents as they received the ball.

Aarghaumont turned his back on the action and made his way toward the edge of the arena. Once there, he began to quickly scale the wall. His head pulsed with every movement but he pushed through the pain and made swift progress. Upon reaching the top of the wall he paused for a moment and glanced down at the match. Tumnen and Yuor were pummeling Xantner. No doubt they would have another goal in a second. Aarghaumont turned his attention back to the task at hand, another goal would not matter if he succeeded.

There was a flash of red.

Down below him Aarghaumont saw Xantner looking around. He waved a little to get his attention. Fortunately for them, Temnen and Yuor were celebrating and not paying attention to what his teammate was doing. Aarghaumont held Xantner’s gaze for a second then looked pointedly at the mace that hung from a chain before him then at the air above the goal. Xantner’s brows furrowed for a moment then his eyes widened and his face split into a toothy grin. He nodded and quickly turned away from Aarghaumont.

The ball shot into the air and Xantner shoved Temnen out of the way to get it. Yuor started to move to get in between him and the goal, but it didn’t matter. Xantner threw the ball as hard as he could sending it soaring toward the ceiling above the goal.

Aarghaumont didn’t hesitate, he launched himself through the air grabbing the chain and swinging forward. At the high point of the arc he let go and sent himself flying toward the ball. He intercepted it above the goal. As he continued his downward trajectory, he managed to throw it back toward the goal. The ground was rushing up at him and Aarghaumont curled into a ball to lessen the impact. The force of the fall caused him to bounce several times before he came to a stop. As soon as his vision cleared he spun around. Had they succeeded?

The goal exploded with red and green fireworks signaling the end of the match. They’ve won! Aarghaumont and Xantner pounded the ground with their fists and roared in elation.

Queen Usurna formally announced the winners and came forward to present each of the whelps with a small glowing rock as their reward. Aarghaumont smiled happily at her. Their guest was still beside her. He was watching Aarghaumont. His yellow eyes, the only part of him that glowed, were unblinking… snakelike. Aarghaumont wasn’t quite sure how to respond so he gave the troll a nervous smile. The troll did not acknowledge it; instead he turned to whisper something in Queen Usurna’s ear. Aarghaumont shifted uncomfortably.

Fortunately at that moment his mom arrived. Forgetting his injury he ran to her practically bouncing in his excitement. She laughed merrily, leaf green eyes sparkling, before she caught him and gently pressed down on his back with one hand to hold him still. Her horns gently bumped up against his and for a second the crystalline patterns on her body thrummed with energy. Aarghaumont stilled and closed his eyes as he felt his own energy hum in return.

“I’m proud of you,” She whispered as she drew away.

Warmth pooled in his chest as he smiled widely. He held up his arms and she hefted him up and set him on her back. Aarghaumont twined his fingers into her thick mane and snuggled close, a purr of contentment working its way up from his chest.

As they headed back to their dwelling Aarghaumont glanced back and caught a brief glimpse of their Queen and the stranger talking. Just as he turned away he saw them shake hands.


	2. Against the Dying of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarghaumont tries to escape his captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Aarghaumont’s breath burned in his chest. He had been running all night and it felt like his legs were about to give out under him. He couldn’t stop now. He had to get as far as he possibly could.

The sky was starting to get lighter. The star speckled blackness was turning into a soft blue which Aarghaumont knew would soon give way to sunrise.

Sunrise…

Suddenly the Gum-Gums weren’t his only fear. He had heard stories of the sun. Of it’s terrible destructive light. Of what it did to a troll’s stone body. Krubera whelps were warned of the dangers of the surface from a young age. He never understood why some trolls chose to live where they risked its wrath on a regular basis.

The sky began to shift from blue to pink and Aarghaumont looked around desperately. He had to find shelter fast. The open rocky plane yielded little in the way of plant life and was not friendly to digging.

There!

Just over a dip in the plane Aarghaumont could see some foliage. He turned his path toward it in desperate hope.

He reached the edge and saw that it was a small hollow in the land full of thick prickly bushes. The sun rose over the horizon and the first rays of its light struck Aarghaumont’s tail as he dove into the thicket. He let out a shriek and curled into a ball, grabbing at the injured appendage. Fortunately the brush shielded him from further damage.

The sun continued to rise relentlessly, filling the land with its harsh light. Aarghaumont whimpered and press his eyes closed. Even in the shade it was too bright. He cried softly. He missed his home in the gentle dark earth, he missed the soft glow of crystal and, above all, he missed his Mom.

The morning crawled by, the light becoming brighter and brighter. Aarghaumont’s head ached. He wondered if he would still be able to see if… _when_ he got home. His stomach growled reminding him he had hardly eaten since before his capture. He whimpered and curled up tighter.

By the time the sun reached the top of the sky, Aarghaumont had finally slipped into an exhausted doze. He hadn’t been asleep for long before he was awoken by voices. He immediately jerked upright, fear sharp in his chest.

Whatever was approaching, there were several of them. They spoke a language he had never heard before in strange whispery voices. Carefully he shifted under the bushes and peered out, squinting against the glare. He was just barely able to make out six shapes walking toward him. They walked upright and were troll-like in form, but their skin was strange and their limbs were frail. They wore odd garments and were carrying bundles of something.

As he watched one of them dropped to its knee and pointed at something on the ground, chattering excitedly to its companions. Suddenly they all turned and looked in his direction. Aarghaumont quickly retreated farther into the bushes. He huddled there, breath coming in quick pants. Had they heard him?

“There you are, whelp,” A voice said in trollish.

The bushes parted slightly and Aarghaumont yelped and scrambled back from the light. The creature peered at him through the opening it had created. It’s strange ugly face formed a sneer. It smelled like an animal. Like flesh and blood instead of stone.

“What are you?” Aarghaumont whispered fearfully.

Its eyes widened for a moment before it burst into ruckus laughter. It turned to look at something out of Aarghaumont’s line of sight.

“Can you believe it? The whelp’s never seen a human before. I mean I knew the Krubera’s never got out, but damn!”

There was more laughter from the other creatures… humans?

“I’m a changeling,” The creature said turning back to Aarghaumont with an unpleasant smile. “Come. You’ve caused enough trouble already.”

A changeling? He’d heard that word before. They were slender trolls he’d seen hanging around the edges of the camp he’d been taken to. The Gum-Gums talked about them in tones of spite.

They were going to take him back…

Aarghaumont’s ears laid back and he snarled. He wasn’t going back there. He was going home!

“Leave me alone!”

The changeling made an annoyed sound.

“I guess we’re doing this the hard way.”

It withdrew and began talking to its companions it their odd language.

A spear thrust into the bushes and Aarghaumont jumped back with a yelp. Another one followed it and he dodged again. Another dodge and suddenly he was out of the bushes.

His eyes widened and he tried to scramble back into safety but something landed around his neck holding him back. He grabbed at it and found it was a chain. He snarled and tried to lunge at the changeling holding him, but another chain landed around his neck from the other direction and then another and another. He screamed trying to pull free but had no success. Finally, when he had spent himself, he lay still on the ground panting. There was some sort of covering above him he realized keeping him from being burnt. He thought it might have been called a ‘tent’. Before he could wonder at it, one of the changelings tugged the chain it was holding.

“Come on,” It said, starting to try to pull him with it.

“No!” Aarghaumont snarled and dug his claws into the ground. They weren’t taking him.

The changeling huffed and yelled something to its companions. They all started to move and the tent, supported by poles the changelings were holding, moved with them. Aarghaumont was confused for a moment then the edge of the shadow reached him and the sunlight struck his skin. With a scream of pain he scrambled forward to get back into the shadow.

Now he understood. If he didn’t come with them the changelings would let him burn in the sun.

* * *

 

The journey back to the Gum-Gums’ caves was longer than the one away. Every movement pulled at Aarghaumont’s sunstains and caused the chains to chaff around his neck. The changelings tolerated no hesitation from him. They would move the tent forward more quickly if he started dragging his feet.

The sun was just slipping below the horizon on the second day when they finally reached the encampment. At the sight of the cliffs Aarghaumont dug his claws into the ground again. He let out a wail.

“Oh not this again,” The lead changeling groaned. “Hurry up or we’ll…”

A familiar roar answered Aarghaumont’s cry and the changelings froze. Hope burst back to life in Aarghaumont’s chest.

“Mom!” He screamed, struggling desperately against the chains.

A large shaggy form bounded into view.

With a roar that shook the ground beneath them his Mom charged into the unfortunate creatures that had dared to take her son. The changelings scattered like cockroaches but not all of them managed to get out of the way in time. His mom’s heavy fist struck one and sent him flying against the cliff. He hit the rock and went limp, his still form hitting the ground with a thud.

Her eyes burned like green flame as she stood over her son and roared her rage at the changelings. They backed away, eyes wide with fear.

Satisfied that the changelings would not try anything, she grabbed Aarghaumont by the scruff and threw him onto her back. He dug his hands into his Mom’s thick black fur in a death grip as she wheeled around and bolted. Her powerful strides made the scenery blur around them.

For a moment he thought they were going to make it.

Something slammed into them. Aarghaumont screamed as he went flying. He gathered himself the ground with a whine and turned just in time to see his Mom lunge to her feet and lock horns with the large troll changing her. It was a huge hulking male. Sharp Gum-Gum markings interlaced with scars covered his body and his thick grey mane was stained brown around his face.

The two giants slammed together like a pair of rockslides. Aarghaumont watched in horror as they ripped into each-other snarling, roaring and snapping with their teeth. He desperately wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t look away.

The fight was vicious, fast, and violent, but his Mom was slowly pushing her foe back. Just as it looked like she was going to win, the chains that were still around Aarghaumont’s neck went taught. He spun and saw that the changelings were back. They were trying to drag him away while his mom was distracted.

“Mom!” He screamed desperately trying to free himself.

Time seemed to slow down as his Mom turned toward the sound of his cry. In that moment the other troll lunged forward, something glowing green in his hand.

“Mom! Watch out!”

Her eyes widened as the dagger slammed into her. Blue light flickered out from the center of her chest and raced across her body like lighting as she turned to stone.

Aarghaumont had only one second to stare in numb shock at her frozen face before the Gum-Gum raised his fist and struck the corpse causing it to crumble.

Rage filled his chest and his vision turned red. He flung himself at his Mom’s murderer with a wordless roar of hatred and despair. The Gum-Gum turned and caught him by the neck holding him suspended in the air. He yowled and struggled. _How dare he? How dare he?_ He would make him pay.

Unfortunately a whelp like Aarghaumont was no match for a full grown Gum-Gum. The warrior gave a derisive snort and slammed him into the ground. The world went black.

* * *

 

It was about a week later that a strange troll that he had never seen before approached Aarghaumont’s cell. The whelp was on his feet and snarling in a moment.

The troll snorted and turned to the shorter, strangely familiar, red troll beside him.

“Leave,” He said, tone dismissive.

The red troll bowed and left.

“So you’re the Krubera whelp that has caused us so much trouble,” He said unlocking the door to Aarghaumont’s cell.

Aarghaumont kept snarling but backed away. This troll was big, as big as his Mom had been. His living stone was black obsidian interlaced with lines of glowing blue light, as if he had consumed a star and was now letting it suffocate in his chest. His eyes glowed with cold fire as he looked Aarghaumont over.

Aarghaumont continued to snarl at him, hatred dripping from his young voice.

Before Aarghaumont could register what was happening, the troll lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. Anger turned to fear and he clawed at the hand pinning him, desperate for air. Slowly his struggles got weaker and weaker until he finally went limp, lack of oxygen threatening to make him unconscious.

The troll released him.

“Are you ready to be respectful now?”

Aarghaumont weakly nodded. Struggling to his feet, he backed away, ears pressed down and eyes wide.

“Good,” The troll leaned against the doorframe in the entrance of the cell. “I have a proposition for you.”

Aarghaumont tilted his head warily.

“You have caused much trouble for us, but you are strong, cleaver and have potential. I want you to serve me.”

“Why should I?” Aarghaumont snarled.

He would die before he became a Gum-Gum.

The troll chuckled, it was not a kind sound.

“Because we have a mutual enemy: Gracknel.”

Aarghaumont froze. That was the name of the Gum-Gum that had killed his mom.

The other troll saw his interest and grinned.

“The old bastard is one of Unkar’s generals and a thorn in my side. Not to mention he’s dishonorable and fights using underhanded methods as I’m sure you know.”

Aarghaumont nodded. His mom would have won had Gracknel not used that poisoned dagger.

“Serve me and I’ll train you and help you get revenge.”

Aarghaumont stared at the troll before him, mind racing. He still didn’t want to become a Gum-Gum, but he _did_ want revenge. If he played along he could get that and then he could escape. It wasn’t like _that_ was going to happen if he stayed locked up in a cell.

“What is your decision?”

The troll offered him a hand. Aarghaumont hesitated a moment longer then took it and allowed him to pull him out of his cell.

“Good choice. What is your name, youngling?”

“Aarghaumont,” He said, ignoring the unpleasant feeling in his horns.

“I look forward to your service. You may call me Gunmar.”

Gunmar turned away and Aarghaumont followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this one!
> 
> I'm bumping the rating up to mature because this will be dealing with some rather heavy stuff in the next few chapters. It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better.
> 
> My main goal with this story is to explore how Aaarrrgghh became the troll he is. I'll be occasionally leaving some commentary in the notes. If anyone wants to speculate or share their head cannons with me, I would love to discuss.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. But In the End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarghaumont gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Dehumanization, ableism, and violence

Aarghaumont watched warily as the Gum-Gum Runecaster finished creating the magic circle. The carvings covering his body would form the other half of the spell.

The Runecaster stepped back and gave their work a quick onceover and nodded in satisfaction.

“AAARRRGGHH step into the large circle.”

Aarghaumont obeyed, ignoring the way the arcane energy put his hackles up. This was for his revenge… for his mother.

Gunmar was watching from a safe distance.

“Is it ready?”

“Almost, I just need to lay the components.”

Aarghaumont remained still as the Runecaster began arranging a series of crystals around the spell, followed shortly by piles of glittering powder that he recognized as gravesand. Aarghaumont grimaced. That particular practice, grinding the bones of the fallen to dust and using them for dark magic, had never set well with him.

“Okay,” The Runecaster said, stepping back. “You can bring in the fleshbag now.”

Another troll, the Runecaster’s apprentice, brought the bound and struggling human in. Its wide eyes darted around the room before landing on the magic circle, its breath quickened and it redoubled its efforts to escape.

Aarghaumont flattened his ears at the shrill sound of its screeching.

“Break its legs,” The Runecaster instructed his apprentice. “We don’t want it ruining the spell.”

Aarghaumont turned away the moment before the wet crunch followed by a scream rang out. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen this sort of thing before or even done it himself. It was just… It was _different_ without the heat of battle and the frenzy of the chase.

The apprentice set the limp human in the smaller circle directly in front of Aarghaumont.

Its green eyes, glazed over from pain, stared up into his own. From what Aarghaumont could tell it was a male, a young adult given its gangly frame, probably about the human equivalent of his own age. It began talking in its own strange tongue to him. He didn’t know the exact words but he had heard them often enough to know it was pleading for its life.

<<Silence!>> The Runecaster snapped in the fleshbag tongue.

The human ceased its pleading, but continued to stare up at him desperately as it whimpered in pain. Aarghaumont looked away. It was just a beast, he reminded himself. An animal. An intelligent one certainly, but an animal none-the-less.

“We’re ready,” The Runecaster announced.

It was his turn. Aarghaumont stared down at the human. He took a step forward to where the circle he was standing in interlocked with the one it was in. It looked up. A deep unpleasant feeling writhed in his stomach, but he had come too far to second guess himself. He lunged forward and his jaws closed around its throat.

It jerked violently and then stilled as the life left its body. The blood was everywhere, sweet and metallic against his tongue, but he didn’t swallow it. The Runecaster and their apprentice laid their hands on the end of the circle and it lit up. The poisonous green light entered his carvings and Aarghaumont roared in pain, releasing the limp body of the human.

He dropped to the ground, muscles spasming, as the powerful energies coursed through his body, threatening to tear it apart. The magic reached his head and he grabbed at his horns screaming. It seemed to go on and on, he’d never felt anything like this, not even during his initiation. It wasn’t until the magic finally settled that he was allowed the mercy of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“…AAARRRGGHH will be…  Just… way… no… Personally I would…”

Sound flitted in and out as Aarghaumont slowly regained consciousness.

“Is he awake yet?”

Aarghaumont’s groggy mind recognized the voice as Bular’s.

“Patience, my prince. The spell has an incredibly heavy load on the bearer.”

Bular growled in annoyance.

Aarghaumont let out a low groan and tried to open his eyes. The light was blinding and he immediately closed them again. It was almost as bad as it had been when he was first taken to the surface.

His body ached as if he had just received a beating. Why…

That was right. He had gone through with the Berserker Enchantment. It was supposed to give him great strength. Had it…

He braced himself and opened his eyes again. The light was still painful but not as bad as it had been.

His eyes adjusted and he saw Bular and the Runecaster staring at him.

“So? Did it work?” Bular asked stalking forward.

Aarghaumont blinked slowly, not quite able to process the question.

“Well?” Bular had never appreciated being made to wait.

“Don’t… Don’t…” Aarghaumont struggled to form words.

He furrowed his brow.

The Runecaster moved forward.

“How do you feel?” They asked, eyes sharp and analytical.

Aarghaumont frowned. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn’t seem to get anything out. He let out a growl of frustration.

“Well?”

“…Trying,” He finally managed to snap.

Bular gave a derisive snort.

“What… did the spell make you forget how to talk, AAARRRGGHH?”

“No…”

He tried again but the words wouldn’t come. Why wouldn’t they come? They were there, but what he wanted to say remained just out of reach.

The Runecaster was watching with a speculative look in their eyes.

“The spell has been known to have… side effects,” They said finally. “It’s not unheard of for that amount of magic to cause damage to the mind.”

“So what? He’s an idiot now?” Bular asked scornfully.

“Am not…” Aarghaumont started to growl but couldn’t finish the sentence.

His frustration finally boiled over. The world darkened at the edges but remained bright and clear in the center. Rage burned in his veins like molten iron. He let out a ground shaking roar and attempted to strike Bular.

Bular leapt out of the way and he hit the wall instead. The stone shattered like ice under his fist.

Surprise forced the rage out and his head cleared just in time to see the green light receding from his carvings.

“Wha…”

“So it did work,” Bular said. Aarghaumont noted that he had drawn his swords. “Father will be pleased.”

“Why?” Aarghaumont turned toward the spellcaster. “Didn’t want…”

Fortunately they caught his meaning.

“It’s completely normal for you to have uncontrolled boughts of aggression, especially this soon after going through the enchantment. You’ll learn to control it with time.”

Aarghaumont’s ears pressed back. They didn’t mention any of this beforehand.

“So when will the fight be?” Bular asked, eyes glinting.

Aarghaumont blinked a few times before what he meant registered. Right. He was ready to challenge Gracknel now. A thrum of excitement ran through his body and his carvings flickered with faint green light.

* * *

 

It seemed that the entire Gum-Gum horde was present. Everyone from the weakest changeling to Orlagk himself were crammed into the cliffs around the hollow. The air practically crackled with their excitement and bloodlust.

Aarghaumont shoved down the volatile cocktail of emotions thrumming in his body and forced himself to stride calmly into the arena. On the side opposite him Gracknel was showing off for the crowd. Aarghaumont’s eyes narrowed and he dug his claws into the dirt.

Fool.

He had no idea what he was up against.

Orlagk silenced the crowd with a roar and stood up.

“Aarghaumont of the Krubera has challenged Gracknel the Cunning. Only one may leave this arena alive.”

He stretched out his hand toward the space between the two combatants. Every muscle in Aarghaumont’s body went tense.

“For Mother,” He whispered.

“Began!”

Orlagk’s hand dropped.

With a roar Aarghaumont lunged forward first. Gracknel’s eyes widened at the sight of his glowing carvings but he quickly recovered. He dropped low and swiped at Aarghaumont’s legs threatening to ground him. Aarghaumont leapt over his claws and slashed Gracknel’s side.

The older troll roared in pain and turned to sink his teeth into Aarghaumont’s back. He twisted with a yowl and bit down on his opponent’s leg in retaliation, mercury-like blood spilled through his teeth.

From there the match devolved into a mess of snarling teeth and grappling limbs. Aarghaumont’s endurance and strength were matched against Gracknel’s experience and cunning, but slowly Aarghaumont was winning. For every wound on his hide, he created two on Gracknel’s.

It was just as he was lunging for his opponent’s throat that Aarghaumont saw a flash of green.

Gracknel was fast, but Aarghaumont was faster. He whipped his head to the side and his teeth closed around the spikey arm. Dark magic coursed through his veins giving the hunger and hatred in his chest manifestation. In a quick, violent motion, he jerked his head to the side tearing Gracknel’s arm out of its socket with a sickening pop.

Around them the crowd roared as the general fell to the ground.

Aarghaumont flung the limb to the side and advanced slowly on his wounded adversary. Gracknel’s eyes widened, flashing white. He struggled to get to his feet, but he was too heavily wounded and the missing arm was throwing off his balance.

Aarghaumont… _AAARRRGGHH shoved him to the ground. Every sense felt sharp and defined, even as the world became hazy around him. The murder tried to crawl away like the worm he was and Aarghaumont pinned him down. The chanting of the crowd rang out, pulsing in time with his heart beat. They wanted death and he was all too glad to bring it. He leaned forward and closed his jaws around his Gracknel’s throat. He waited a second. He could feel the vibrations as the old toll gasped for air and the sharp tang of his fear as his remaining limbs desperately clawed against Aarghaumont’s sides..._

AAARRRGGHH bit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Aaarrrgghh to have a form of aphasia. So this piece speculates on how he got it as well as where his glowing strength thing comes from. 
> 
> Aaarrrgghh is a young adult in this, so by this point he's done many bad things. However until he kills Gracknel he's still in denial about being a Gum-Gum. He keeps telling himself that he'll leave eventually.
> 
> On the Runecaster: I headcannon that trolls cannot use the same type of magic that humans can, but they can channel their own magic or the magic of other things via runes (like Blinky's geomacy).
> 
> Well, that's all for now. After the next chapter we should be through the worst of it.


	4. Broken Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a raid on a human village, AAARRRGGHH's past is brought to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Dehumanization, Humans being killed and eaten, violence, mild gore

The door slammed shut as AAARRRGGHH approached but he didn’t hesitate. A door made out of wood was no match for a being of stone and magic. It shattered easily under his fist. The human on the other side yelled and rushed him with a pitchfork but he easily broke the tool in half.

Before the creature could do anything else AAARRRGGHH grabbed it by the head and squeezed. Its skull crunched in his hand like an eggshell. It went limp as fluids and bone leaked out between his fingers. He tossed it to the side for later and turned his attention to the two remaining fleshbags.

After a moment of consideration he caught the whelp. The small ones were always tastiest. It thrashed and shrieked and writhed about as he lifted it toward his mouth. The smell of its fear excited him and made his saliva well up.

Before he could take a bite something shattered against his head. More started than hurt, he paused and looked down to see the remaining human, a female, throw aside a broken broom. It screamed at him and lunged forward to attack.

He could hardly feel its blows against his thick hide. It was more annoying that anything; like a gnat buzzing in his ear. Despite the futility, and its obvious fear, it continued to attack him with vigor. He watched for a moment longer and then raised a hand with the intention of swatting it against the wall so he could finish his meal in peace.

<<Watch out! _Mom!_ >> The fleshbag in his hand shrieked, redoubling its efforts to escape as it reached out for its mother.

AAARRRGGHH froze.

The cry echoed in his mind. Its language was foreign but its meaning familiar. For a brief moment the memory of himself crying out in desperation on the night his mother was killed flickered through his mind with such clarity that it might as well have just happened. His breathing quickened and his chest became tight.

He dropped the child as if it had burned him.

The fleshbag snatched its whelp and retreated to the far corner, where it curled protectively around it and watched him with wide eyes.

AAARRRGGHH stared back.

Slowly he became aware of the sounds of the raid again. Humans screamed out in pain and fear, trolls roared. Buildings cracked and splintered. There was vicious laughter and the hisses and giggles of the goblins. The scents of blood, smoke, and death were heavy in the air.

The painful feeling in his chest turned into something urgent and all encompassing.

AAARRRGGHH glanced back for a moment and then returned his gaze to the humans. He couldn’t eat them but if he just left them they were as good as dead. His gaze swept across the room before settling on an open trapdoor that he hadn’t noticed before. They had probably been trying to hide there before he’d come in.

Hardly believing what he was about to do, he pointed down into the cellar and then paused for a moment racking his mind.

<<Go>> He said, the human words strange on his tongue.

The humans didn’t seem to understand him, or perhaps they were too scared to move. They stayed where they were, cowering and shaking.

AAARRRGGHH growled in frustration and reached forward to grab them. He ignored the female as it… no… _she_ shrieked and writhed in his hand trying to escape and carefully lowered them into the small cellar.

As soon as he let go she scrambled to get as far away as she could.

<<Stay.>> He told them. <<Silence.>>

They didn’t respond. Hopefully they understood.

He closed the trapdoor and settled down on top of it, pulling the corpse of the male toward him. He only managed a few bites before he pushed it aside again, the meat settling uncomfortably in his stomach. He grabbed a blanket and started eating it instead. He would save the human for later.

A couple lower ranking soldiers started to enter the house but quickly retreated as soon as they caught sight of AAARRRGGHH. Few were foolish enough to interrupt a Gum-Gum general while he was eating.

Eventually the sounds outside quieted.

A rather nervous looking changeling approached the door. He stopped outside and flashed AAARRRGGHH his throat when the troll snarled at him.

“The horde is moving on, sir,” He said. “I was told to let you know.”

AAARRRGGHH nodded.

“Go. Will come when ready,” He grunted.

“Of course, sir,” The changeling said and quickly retreated.

AAARRRGGHH waited a little longer then got up, bundling the corpse of the fleshbag in another blanket to take with him for later. He exited the house into the desolate and ruined village and began to make his way back toward the Gum-Gum horde.

Just before he passed through the broken gate he turned and glanced back at the house. He wondered what would become of the two humans.

He shook his head hard, trying to drive off the thoughts. It didn’t matter. It was just one moment of weakness on his part. A little self-indulgence in memory of his mother.

That was all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but very vital to the story. Things will start to get better after this, so congrats on making it this far.
> 
> This is not quite AAARRRGGHH's turning point, but rather the moment the seeds are sown for change.
> 
> AAARRRGGHH does not understand a lot of words in human languages, but he's learned a few that he hears really often.


	5. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAARRRGGHH encounters Deya before the Battle of Killahead.

Gunmar and his commanding generals circled around the map of the area surrounding the Killahead Bridge. Their spies had brought news that the Trollhunter Deya and her forces planned to capture it. She’d been sending out messages far and wide to all the troll clans and markets. Likely they hoped to steal the familiars. Changelings might have been loathed by both sides, but they provided a huge tactical advantage over both the humans and enemy trolls.

A feeling of unease rose in AAARRRGGHH’s chest as he listened to their plans for the approaching battle. Whatever happened next, the outcome would likely decide the war.

He frowned, staring intently at the bridge. Something wasn’t right.

Why would Deya rally her forces in such a grand manner when up until now she’d been using smaller units and hit and run tactics? Neutralizing the changelings would certainly be advantageous but it would make far more sense to have a smaller unit infiltrate the bridge and simply kill the familiars. This whole thing smelled of a trap.

“Do you have anything to add AAARRRGGHH?”

AAARRRGGHH blinked and looked up when Gunmar addressed him.

He glanced back at the map, wavering. His Warlord was used to him taking a while to answer and waited for his reply.

“No…” He said finally.

Gunmar watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the others and starting on individual assignments.

* * *

 

After the meeting was called to a close AAARRRGGHH slipped out of camp. The feeling of unease continued to eat away at him. He needed some time to think away from all the chaos. From the constant fighting and the battle for dominance.

The Killahead Forest was peaceful. This late in the night most of the Gum-Gums had returned back to camp, fearful of being caught by the approaching daylight, and the creatures that moved about in the sun had not yet woken.

There were voices up ahead. AAARRRGGHH moved a little closer then froze, dropping into a crouch.

It was Deya herself and two other trolls AAARRRGGHH hadn’t seen before. Deya and her companions had stopped and were talking in hushed voices. They were so close. One leap and AAARRRGGHH would be upon them. He waited, still and breathless.

At a signal from Deya the other two trolls split off, each in a separate direction. Most likely they planned to scout out the Gum-Gum camp in preparation for the upcoming battle. AAARRRGGHH remained motionless. Deya’s path would take her right in front of his hiding spot. He could kill her before she even knew he was there.

Closer and closer she came until she was only a stride away.

Now!

He didn’t move.

The wind changed directions.

The Trollhunter’s nostril’s flared and her head swiveled rapidly until her gaze fell upon the hidden Gum-Gum. For a long teetering moment they simply stared at each other.

AAARRRGGHH snarled and lunged forward, the brush snapping and splintering around him. Daylight appeared in Deya’s hand and she rolled out of the way. The fight was rapid and destructive, leveling a small swathe of the forest. AAARRRGGHH might have had the advantage in sheer brute force, but Deya had earned her mantel well.  The fight finally came to a stop with Daylight pressed up against AAARRRGGHH’s throat. He stilled, waiting for the end. The only movement between the two of them was their heavy breathing.

Then, to AAARRRGGHH’s shock and disbelief, Deya withdrew her sword.

He scrambled to his feet but didn’t attack.

“Why?” He asked.

Deya watched him, gaze thoughtful and piercing.

“You were holding back,” She said finally.

“Wasn’t,” He snarled, ears flicking back.

She snorted.

“Yes. You were. I’ve seen you fight before, general,” She twirled Daylight in her hands. Her movements were casual, but her gaze remained focused. “Every time we’ve met in combat you’ve torn a bloody path through my soldiers. Your fury is legendary. But today…”

She stilled and her eyes studied his face.

“Today you were hesitating.”

AAARRRGGHH stared back at her feeling oddly off kilter. _Had_ he been hesitating?

He wasn’t sure. He’d been feeling _off_ lately. Restless. Tired, maybe. Dissatisfied.

His attention returned to Deya. She looked like she was about to say something. There was the sound of approaching trolls coming quickly through the bushes. AAARRRGGHH recognized the voices of Deya’s companions. With one last glance at the Trollhunter he retreated.

* * *

 

For the next week, AAARRRGGHH’s run-in with the Trollhunter ate at his mind.

She’d spared him. She had a chance to kill him and she hadn’t.

He rose to his feet and began pacing the length of his cave.

What did it matter if he was hesitating? It didn’t change everything he’d done. If anyone had reason to want to end his existence, and many did, it was her.

He glared at the wall.

Why was he even upset about this?

The Trollhunter had made a mistake in letting him live. Perhaps his pride was wounded in the defeat, but he could easily reclaim it by taking her life.

He snarled and grabbed at his horns in frustration.

Why?!!

He shook his head. He needed to be doing something. Thinking wasn’t helping.

* * *

 

AAARRRGGHH found himself patrolling the forest around Killahead Bridge. His restless energy resulted in him snapping at any other troll that came close, so it would be just him until he switched out with the changelings at dawn. It was unlikely Deya’s troops would try anything during the day but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility for her to work with fleshbags.

He reached the far side of the clearing and settled under a tree waiting as the stars slowly shifted across the sky. It must have been about halfway between midnight and sunrise that AAARRRGGHH was roused. He shifted so his legs were underneath him but otherwise remained motionless.

Deya and the two trolls he had seen with her before emerged from the bushes. They moved quickly across the clearing to the bridge.

AAARRRGGHH watched with intense interest. Were they going to enter the bridge now? Had the intel on the battle been leaked on purpose so they could slip in while the Gum-Gums were distracted with preparations? They didn’t appear to be opening it…

Deya’s companions settled on either side of her, keeping watch, while she took out a glowing stone knife and began engraving something into the bridge.

AAARRRGGHH continued to observe them. He should really do something about this. Whatever Deya was doing probably spelled trouble for the Gum-Gums…

The trolls at the bridge stilled at the sound of voices. AAARRRGGHH’s attention shifted to where two Gum-Gums were approaching the opposite side of the bridge. Deya’s companions drew their weapons and dropped into battle ready positions. Deya began carving quicker.

Whatever they were doing to the bridge must have been of monumental importance. If they were seen and a fight broke out, there was no way they would all make it out of the Gum-Gum camp alive.

AAARRRGGHH emerged from the bushes. To his left Deya and her companions jumped, turning their weapons toward him. AAARRRGGHH ignored them instead approaching the two foot soldiers.

“Why here?” AAARRRGGHH growled.

The Gum-Gums cowered. All the trolls who worked under him were on edge due to the mood he was in.

“We were sent to reinforce you, sir,” One ventured.

AAARRRGGHH snarled, taking a quick step forward. The soldier backed up and pressed his ears down, eyes wide.

“Not needed,” AAARRRGGHH  said, tone dangerous. “Leave.”

“Y.. yes, Sir,” The soldier stammered.

They retreated quickly. AAARRRGGHH let out a huff of air and debated whether he should pretend he hadn’t seen the invaders or not.

It ended up not being his choice.

“Thank-you.”

AAARRRGGHH tensed, hackles going up at Deya’s proximity behind him, but didn’t turn.

“Go,” He grunted. “Dawn soon.”

Deya remained behind him. She inhaled a breath of air, as if she wanted to say something, but after a moment she walked away.

He waited until he heard her and her companions enter the bushes before he faced the bridge again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show it says that AAARRRGGHH defected before the Battle of Killahead. So I wanted to go into that a little more, and how it might have happened. 
> 
> Books aside, I get the feeling from the show that the Killahead Bridge was in use as a portal even before Deya used it to banish the Gum-Gums, so in this story Deya is adding some runework to the bridge that will change its purpose when she uses her amulet on it. She doesn't activate it yet however, because she needs all the Gum-Gums to be close to it in order for them to be sucked in. (Going off the fact that Bular escaped)
> 
> After some debate I've decided I'm probably going to do another chapter around the time of the Killahead bridge before jumping forward. I was watching through "Recipe for Disaster" again and it sounds like AAARRRGGHH also stopped eating people before the Battle of Killahead. Now that he's had his turning point I'd like to explore a little about how that affects his mindset as a Gum-Gum.


	6. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAARRRGGHH makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Brief Violence at the start of chapter.

Screams rent the air as the Gum-Gum horde tore through the village. AAARRRGGHH snarled and pinned his ears back at the sound. He grabbed the nearest fleshbag and bit its head off to make it stop. It was in his mouth for less than a second before he spat it back out, stomach churning, and snarled again.

In the past their fear and desperation had excited him, the promise of blood whipping his instincts into a frenzy, but now, for reasons he couldn’t quite comprehend, it was stabbing at his already frayed nerves.

The chaos continued. It was too much, AAARRRGGHH’s ears flattened back and his carvings lit up as he turned and fled from the village. The others could assume what they wanted, he didn’t care.

He didn’t stop running until he reached the edge of the tree line. The screams were just a whisper now, though he could still smell blood and fire. He sat down in the bushes waiting for his breathing to go back to normal.

He’d never had a problem with this before…

Well back at the beginning maybe, but he was just a youngling then, still weak and fresh to the ways of the surface.

He rose to his feet and continued walking farther into the forest.

He’d been restless since… no _before_ his encounter with Deya. The encounter had only magnified what was already there. If only he could pin down exactly what that was.

He glanced over his shoulder at the village again. He quickly looked away and continued walking.

If Gunmar won the upcoming battle, he would have wiped out most of the resistance against him leaving him free to do whatever he wanted. The horde would grow as they were able to take whelps from the remaining trolls more easily. Perhaps some would be even sacrificed as tribute.

Then they would need more food and sights, like the one behind him, would become increasingly common. Perhaps they would even raid troll villages with the same casual abandon.

It finally clicked into place.

AAARRRGGHH didn’t want that kind of a world… He still couldn’t entirely formulate _why_ but he knew it to be true. 

A shriek broke him out of his thoughts. AAARRRGGHH had been so distracted with his thoughts that he didn’t notice the human encampment until he stumbled into it.

The humans scattered like cockroaches, fleeing into the brush despite their decided disadvantage in the dark. One of them wasn’t so lucky. Its leg twisted and got caught in some brush as it tried to escape.

AAARRRGGHH watched as it frantically tried to free itself.

After a few moments of watching it struggle futilely, AAARRRGGHH was seized by a sudden impulse and approached it. It looked up and froze at the site of him, eyes wide and wet. It whimpered and trembled as he came closer.

Carefully he reached forward and tore the brush from its leg, freeing it.

It immediately tried to scramble away, but only made it about a stride before collapsing, its leg too injured to bear its weight.

<<No, No!>> It whimpered, shielding itself with its arms.

AAARRRGGHH stared at it for a long moment and then turned away.

* * *

 

AAARRRGGHH didn’t struggle as the guards-trolls dragged him, bound and chained, across the camp.

“Trollhunter!” The guard on his left called as they approached the circle of gathered trolls.

Deya turned and immediately her eyes widened.

“We found him skulking around the edges of camp. Claimed he wanted to talk with you.”

Deya leaned back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“And you just brought him here? You do realize he strong enough to break through those weak excuses for chains you used on him, right?”

AAARRRGGHH snorted at that. He’d been playing along to make things easier.

“Fortunately,” Deya continued straightening up and taking a step forward. “I don’t believe he’s here to cause us trouble. Tell me, for what reason does a general of Gunmar allow himself to be bound?”

Her gaze turned sharp and AAARRRGGHH straightened slightly.

“Want to help defeat Gunmar,” AAARRRGGHH stated. “Change sides.”

The gathered trolls stared in shock for a moment then began to all talk at once. Deya allowed them to, opting to instead observe AAARRRGGHH, one ear turned back to listen to the conversations behind her.

“Quiet,” She said finally and all present obeyed.

She approached and stopped just out of lunging distance.

“I’m curious,” She said. “Why you would choose to change sides right now, before the great battle? Do you not believe your master can win?”

AAARRRGGHH chose not to answer that. He knew Deya had something planned, he'd seen what she'd done to the bridge, but he wasn’t willing to mention it with all the others present. The Gum-Gums had a spy in Deya’s camp after all.

“Not point,” He said instead. He paused trying to find a way to explain before shrugging. “Don’t want Gunmar win.” He thought of the fleshbags fleeing for their lives. Of troll whelps desperately struggling as they were torn from their parents’ arms. Of smoke and shattered stone and destruction. “Not good world. Not world AAARRRGGHH want.”

AAARRRGGHH hadn’t been truly happy since the Gum-Gums stole him from his home. Did he really want to make that the reality for everyone else?

He straightened causing the guards on either side of him to go tense and push their weapons against his throat. AAARRRGGHH ignored them, instead forcing himself to meet Deya’s gaze. Whether he was trying to show her his sincerity or challenge her he wasn’t sure.

“Want to change.”

Deya stared back.

“Step away,” She told the guards.

“You can’t be seriously considering…” One of them started to say.

She raised a hand to silence him.

“Now, Guff,” Her voice was steely and sharp. The guards obeyed.

Without looking away she took another step forward. Daylight appeared in her hand in a flash of blue. She raised it to AAARRRGGHH’s throat. He swallowed slightly but didn’t flinch. He kept his gaze on hers.

“Tell me, General AAARRRGGHH of Gunmar’s horde, AAARRRGGHH the Berserker, AAARRRGGHH the Merciless, AAARRRGGHH slayer of thousands… why should I believe you truly want to change? Why should I trust you? How do I know you won’t go back to your old ways after Gunmar is gone?”

The gathered trolls watched in tense anticipation, even the normal sounds of the night were muted as if the very earth itself held its breath waiting for his answer. Without moving his head AAARRRGGHH looked around. There was fear on some of the faces around him, hatred on others.  It would be difficult to convince them, after all, they were right to distrust him…

But what would it take? AAARRRGGHH had been a Gum-Gum for most of his life now, the violence stained even his soul.

And then he knew. AAARRRGGHH drew in a deep breath and spoke.

 “Will fight Gunmar. After battle will fight no more. Not harm: not troll, not fleshbag, not even gnome.”

The trolls looking on, Deya included, stared with wide eyes. Fighting was a large part of their culture. For AAARRRGGHH to forsake that went far past renouncing his Gum-Gum ways. It would leave him vulnerable and at a huge disadvantage in troll society.

“You would take an oath of peace?” Deya asked. “You will not fight… not even if trolls come seeking vengeance on you for what you’ve done?”

“Yes.”

Slowly AAARRRGGHH raised his hand and closed it around Daylight’s blade. Deya tensed but did not draw back. Underneath his fingers he could feel the cursed weapon thrumming with all the energy of the sun. It was as if he stood at the edge of the shadow and sunlight.

“I swear… by Sunstained Stone of Mother; Johanna Mmmm,” He said slowly. His head hurt as he forced the words he wanted to the surface, but he persisted. “May… my… stone never return to dark earth, may… spirit burn forever in light of day if… speak false.”

Having said his piece, AAARRRGGHH released the sword. He closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and waited. The surrounding trolls whispered and moved restlessly.

Deya’s sword withdrew from his throat. AAARRRGGHH opened his eyes and watched as she thrust it into the ground. Her left hand rested on its hilt and her right came up to grasp the amulet on her chest.

“I hear and bear witness to your oath, AAARRRGGHH. May you honor your word. I and my successors after me shall hold you accountable.”

“So be it,” AAARRRGGHH rumbled, bowing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! AAARRRGGHH has officially changed sides.
> 
> The next chapter will take place after the battle of Killahead Bridge.
> 
> I'm still debating over whether AAARRRGGHH's oath includes not sapient creatures (Is sapient the right word?) like cats and deer or not. I'll come back to that in the notes next chapter. I'd love to hear what you all think.
> 
> I'm going to change the rating on this back to T again. I wasn't sure how bad it would get when I started the Gum-Gum section, but I think it should be acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will update rather irregularly. You have been warned. That being said I hope you enjoy this. Be sure to comment so that I know I'm not yelling into the void. Constructive criticism/feedback on my writing style is welcome. I will not follow all advice, but I do appreciate it. 
> 
> I will post additional warnings at the start of each chapter as needed.


End file.
